1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laptop computers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to pivoting structures of laptop computers.
2. Description of Related Art
With the great development of the touch technology, the display screens of a growing number of electronic devices are equipped with touch function. Even for the laptop computers already equipped with a keyboard or a touch pad, display screens operable by touch technology are also gradually developed. In this way, the user of the laptop computer can touch the desktop of the display with his finger and drag the objects directly, for instance, to move the cursor or the icon on the desktop.
Nevertheless, at present, the operation mode of the general laptop computers does not facilitate for the use of touch function. In other words, when the user wants to operate the icons on the touch screen by fully utilizing the touch mode, the keyboard or the touch pad of the laptop computer will instead cause an inconvenience to the user in the use of the touch screen.